The present invention relates generally to methods of fabricating medical devices by vacuum deposition of device-forming materials onto a suitable substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of fabricating structural scaffolds, coverings for scaffolds and covered scaffolds. The present invention also pertains generally to implantable medical devices and, more particularly, to implantable medical devices which are capable of being implanted utilizing minimally-invasive delivery techniques.
Conventional endoluminal stents and stent-grafts are frequently used after a percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedure which dilitates an occluded, obstructed or diseased anatomical passageway to provide structural support and maintain the patency of the anatomical passageway. An example of this is the post-angioplasty use of intravascular stents to provide a structural support for a blood vessel and reduce the incidence of restenosis. A principal, but non-limiting, example of the present invention are covered intravascular stents which are introduced to a site of disease or trauma within the body's vasculature from an introductory location remote from the disease or trauma site using an introductory catheter, passed through the vasculature communicating between the remote introductory location and the disease or trauma site, and released from the introductory catheter at the disease or trauma site to maintain patency of the blood vessel at the site of disease or trauma. Covered stents are delivered and deployed under similar circumstances and are utilized to maintain patency of an anatomic passageway, for example, by reducing restenosis following angioplasty, or when used to exclude an aneurysm, such as in aortic aneurysm exclusion applications. Embolic protection devices, which generally consist of a porous flexible material coupled to an expansive structural scaffold, are an example of alternative devices capable of being fabricated by the present invention. For purposes of illustration only, and without any intent to so limit the present invention, hereinafter reference will be made to endoluminal stents and covered stents. However, those of ordinary skill in the art will understand that alternative types of medical devices which are susceptible of being fabricated by the methods of the present invention.
While endoluminal stenting has successfully decreased the rate of restenosis in angioplasty patients, it has been found that a significant restenosis rate continues to exist in spite of the use of endoluminal stents. It is generally believed that the post-stenting restenosis rate is due, in major part, to the non-regrowth of the endothelial layer over the stent and the incidence of smooth muscle cell-related neointimal growth on the luminal surfaces of the stent. Injury to the endothelium, the natural nonthrombogenic lining of the arterial lumen, is a significant factor contributing to restenosis at the situs of a stent. Endothelial loss exposes thrombogenic arterial wall proteins, which, along with the generally thrombogenic nature of many prosthetic materials, such as stainless steel, titanium, tantalum, Nitinol, etc. customarily used in manufacturing stents, initiates platelet deposition and activation of the coagulation cascade, which results in thrombus formation, ranging from partial covering of the luminal surface of the stent to an occlusive thrombus. Additionally, endothelial loss at the site of the stent has been implicated in the development of neointimal hyperplasia at the stent situs. Accordingly, rapid re-endothelialization of the arterial wall with concomitant endothelialization of the body fluid or blood contacting surfaces of the implanted device is considered critical for maintaining vasculature patency and preventing low-flow thrombosis.
Most endoluminal stents are manufactured of metals that fail to promote redevelopment of a healthy endothelium and/or are known to be thrombogenic. In order to increase the healing and promote endothelialization, while maintaining sufficient dimensional profiles for catheter delivery, most stents minimize the metal surface area that contacts blood. Thus, in order to reduce the thrombogenic response to stent implantation, as well as reduce the formation of neointimal hyperplasia, it would be advantageous to increase the rate at which endothelial cells form endothelium proximal and distal to the stent situs, migrate onto and provide endothelial coverage of the luminal surface of the stent which is in contact with blood flow through the vasculature.
Current covered stents are essentially endoluminal stents with a discrete covering on either or both of the luminal and abluminal surfaces of the stent that occludes the open spaces, or interstices, between adjacent structural scaffold members of the endoluminal stent. It is known in the art to fabricate stent-grafts by covering the stent with endogenous vein or a synthetic material, such as woven polyester known as DACRON, or with expanded polytetrafluoroethylene. Additionally, it is known in the art to cover the stent with a biological material, such as a xenograft or collagen. A primary purpose for covering stents with grafts is to reduce the thrombogenic effect of the stent material and prevent embolic material from passing through stent interstices and into the general circulation. However, the use of conventional graft materials has not proven to be a complete solution to enhancing the healing response of conventional stents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,463 describes a variation of a prosthesis in that the prosthesis includes a tubular element that is a thin-walled sheet having temperature-activated shape memory properties. The tubular element is supported by a support element that includes a plurality of struts. The tubular element is described as a thin-walled sheet preferably having of a coiled-sheet configuration with overlapping inner and outer sections.
Current metallic vascular devices, such as stents, are made from bulk metals made by conventional methods, and stent precursors, such as hypotubes, are made by many steps that introduce processing aides to the metals. For example, olefins trapped by cold drawing and transformed into carbides or elemental carbon deposit by heat treatment, typically yield large carbon rich areas in 316L stainless steel tubing manufactured by cold drawing process. The conventional stents have marked surface and subsurface heterogeneity resulting from manufacturing processes (friction material transfer from tooling, inclusion of lubricants, chemical segregation from heat treatments). This results in formation of surface and subsurface inclusions with chemical composition and, therefore, reactivity different from the bulk material. Oxidation, organic contamination, water and electrolytic interaction, protein adsorption and cellular interaction may, therefore, be altered on the surface of such inclusion spots. Unpredictable distribution of inclusions such as those mentioned above provide an unpredictable and uncontrolled heterogeneous surface available for interaction with plasma proteins and cells. Specifically, these inclusions interrupt the regular distribution pattern of surface free energy and electrostatic charges on the metal surface that determine the nature and extent of plasma protein interaction. Plasma proteins deposit nonspecifically on surfaces according to their relative affinity for polar or non-polar areas and their concentration in blood. A replacement process known as the Vroman effect, Vroman L., The importance of surfaces in contact phase reactions, Seminars of Thrombosis and Hemostasis 1987; 13(1): 79-85, determines a time-dependent sequential replacement of predominant proteins at an artificial surface, starting with albumin, following with IgG, fibrinogen and ending with high molecular weight kininogen. Despite this variability in surface adsorption specificity, some of the adsorbed proteins have receptors available for cell attachment and therefore constitute adhesive sites. Examples are: fibrinogen glycoprotein receptor IIbIIIa for platelets and fibronectin RGD sequence for many blood activated cells. Since the coverage of an artificial surface with endothelial cells is a favorable end-point in the healing process, favoring endothelialization in device design is desirable in implantable vascular device manufacturing.
Normally, endothelial cells (EC) migrate and proliferate to cover denuded areas until confluence is achieved. Migration, quantitatively more important than proliferation, proceeds under normal blood flow roughly at a rate of 25 μm/hr or 2.5 times the diameter of an EC, which is nominally 10 μm. EC migrate by a rolling motion of the cell membrane, coordinated by a complex system of intracellular filaments attached to clusters of cell membrane integrin receptors, specifically focal contact points. The integrins within the focal contact sites are expressed according to complex signaling mechanisms and eventually couple to specific amino acid sequences in substrate adhesion molecules (such as RGD, mentioned above). An EC has roughly 16-22% of its cell surface represented by integrin clusters. Davies, P. F., Robotewskyi A., Griem M. L. Endothelial cell adhesion in real time. J. Clin. Invest. 1993; 91:2640-2652, Davies, P. F., Robotewski, A., Griem, M. L., Qualitiative studies of endothelial cell adhesion, J. Clin. Invest. 1994; 93:2031-2038. This is a dynamic process, which implies more than 50% remodeling in 30 minutes. The focal adhesion contacts vary in size and distribution, but 80% of them measure less than 6 μm2, with the majority of them being about 1-2 μm2, and tend to elongate in the direction of flow and concentrate at leading edges of the cell. Although the process of recognition and signaling to determine specific attachment receptor response to attachment sites is incompletely understood, regular availability of attachment sites, more likely than not, would favorably influence attachment and migration. Irregular or unpredictable distribution of attachment sites, that might occur as a result of various inclusions, with spacing equal or smaller to one whole cell length, is likely to determine alternating hostile and favorable attachment conditions along the path of a migrating cell. These conditions may vary from optimal attachment force and migration speed to insufficient holding strength to sustain attachment, resulting in cell slough under arterial flow conditions. Due to present manufacturing processes, current implantable vascular devices exhibit such variability in surface composition as determined by surface sensitive techniques such as atomic force microscopy, X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy and time-of-flight secondary ion mass spectroscopy.
There have been numerous attempts to increase endothelialization of implanted stents, including covering the stent with a polymeric material (U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,911), imparting a diamond-like carbon coating onto the stent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,573), covalently binding hydrophobic moieties to a heparin molecule (U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,588), coating a stent with a layer of blue to black zirconium oxide or zirconium nitride (U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,951), coating a stent with a layer of turbostratic carbon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,247), coating the tissue-contacting surface of a stent with a thin layer of a Group VB metal (U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,463), imparting a porous coating of titanium or of a titanium alloy, such as Ti—Nb—Zr alloy, onto the surface of a stent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,670), coating the stent, under ultrasonic conditions, with a synthetic or biological, active or inactive agent, such as heparin, endothelium derived growth factor, vascular growth factors, silicone, polyurethane, or polytetrafluoroethylene, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,507), coating a stent with a silane compound with vinyl functionality, then forming a graft polymer by polymerization with the vinyl groups of the silane compound (U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,908), grafting monomers, oligomers or polymers onto the surface of a stent using infrared radiation, microwave radiation or high voltage polymerization to impart the property of the monomer, oligomer or polymer to the stent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,299).
While the use of endoluminal stents has successfully decreased the rate of restenosis in angioplasty patients, it has been found that a significant restenosis rate continues to exist even with the use of endoluminal stents. It is generally believed that the post-stenting restenosis rate is due, in major part, to a failure of the endothelial layer to regrow over the stent and the incidence of smooth muscle cell-related neointimal growth on the luminal surfaces of the stent. Injury to the endothelium, the natural nonthrombogenic lining of the arterial lumen, is a significant factor contributing to restenosis at the situs of a stent. Endothelial loss exposes thrombogenic arterial wall proteins, which, along with the generally thrombogenic nature of many prosthetic materials, such as stainless steel, titanium, tantalum, Nitinol, etc., customarily used in manufacturing stents, initiates platelet deposition and activation of the coagulation cascade, which results in thrombus formation. The thrombus formation can range from partial covering of the luminal surface of the stent to a completely occlusive thrombus. Additionally, endothelial loss at the site of the stent has been implicated in the development of neointimal hyperplasia at the stent situs. Accordingly, rapid re-endothelialization of the arterial wall with concomitant endothelialization of the body fluid or blood contacting surfaces of the implanted device is considered critical for maintaining vasculature patency and preventing low-flow thrombosis.
Although the problems of thrombogenicity and re-endothelialization associated with stents have been contemplated by the art in various manners which cover the stent, with either a biologically active or an inactive covering which is less thrombogenic than the stent material and/or which has an increased capacity for promoting re-endothelialization of the stent situs, the problems remain. These solutions require the use of existing stents as substrates for surface derivatization or modification, and each of the solutions result in a biased or laminate structure built upon the stent substrate. These prior art coated stents are susceptible to delaminating and/or cracking of the coating when mechanical stresses of transluminal catheter delivery and/or radial expansion in vivo. Moreover, because these prior art stents employ coatings applied to stents fabricated in accordance with conventional stent formation techniques, e.g., cold-forming metals, the underlying stent substrate is characterized by uncontrolled heterogeneities on the surface thereof. Thus, coatings merely are laid upon the heterogeneous stent surface, and inherently conform to the topographical heterogeneities in the stent surface and mirror these heterogeneities at the blood contact surface of the resulting coating. This is conceptually similar to adding a coat of fresh paint over an old coating of blistered paint; the fresh coating will conform to the blistering and eventually, blister and delaminate from the underlying substrate. Thus, topographical heterogeneities are typically telegraphed through a surface coating. Chemical heterogeneities, on the other hand, may not be telegraphed through a surface coating but may be exposed due to cracking or peeling of the adherent layer, depending upon the particular chemical heterogeneity.
Heretofore, medical devices consisting of covered scaffolds have been fabricated by separately forming the scaffold and the cover, then joining the cover material to the supporting scaffold such as by sutures, forming thermal joints, such as welds, adhesives or the like. Fabrication of covered scaffolds by depositing successive layers of materials onto a substrate has, heretofore been unknown in the art. Furthermore, the art still has a need for a covered stent device in which a structural support, such as a stent, defines openings which are subtended by a thin film layer, with both the stent and the subtending thin film being formed, at least in portions thereof, as a single, integral, monolithic structure and fabricated of metals or of metal-like materials.